


La supplica del demone e dell'Arcangelo

by NaoYoshikawa



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Archangels, Devils, F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Kissing, Love, Sex, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaoYoshikawa/pseuds/NaoYoshikawa
Summary: «È tutta colpa tua», Gabriel la stringe, ma con accortezza, perché lei è delicata e fragile, se la stringesse troppo forte è certo che si sgretolerebbe fra le sue mani. Per la prima volta c’è dolore nelle parole dell’Arcangelo, un dolore che non ha mai avuto modo di esternare, ma che adesso si percepisce in ogni gesto, in ogni respiro.«Non è vero. È colpa di… di… di…!» Belzebù lo stringe così forte che quasi sente le dita doloranti. Di chi è la colpa? Di Dio, degli angeli? Di chi? Forse non ha neanche più importanza.Senza te non c’è vita. Non ho il coraggio di dire ad alta voce che ti amo, che ci amo, ma tu lo sai.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	La supplica del demone e dell'Arcangelo

«Che cosa vuoi? Che sei venuto a fare?»  
Gabriel non poteva aspettarsi altro da lei. Un’accoglienza fredda e velenosa.  
Ma non è questo a fermarlo, non di certo. Sa dal momento in cui è andato da lei che non tornerà più indietro. La ragione l’ha abbandonato di già, non ne rimane che un frammento, ma anche questo si sgretolerà a breve.  
«Non mi sembra il caso di essere così aggressivi. È finita oramai. Apocalisse scampata.»  
Belzebù alza gli occhi al cielo e dice qualcosa che l’altro non capisce.  
«Ebbene? Non mi importa. Non voglio avere a che fare con quelli della tua fazione. Soprattutto, non voglio avere a che con te. Che tu sia maledetto.»  
Incrocia le braccia al petto, trattenendo un mondo, un universo di dolore. Gabriel non tentenna un solo istante, si avvicina per niente impaurito o spaventato. Mal sopporta qualsiasi demone, ma lei mai.  
«Maledetto lo sarò di certo. Venire da te, vederti, è stata l’idea peggiore che potessi avere. Ma… com’è che lo chiamano? Istinto, pulsione, sentivo che se non avessi dato retta alla mia volontà, sarei impazzito.»  
Belzebù lo ascolta, provando con tutta se stessa a non mostrare la minima emozione, ma è difficile.  
«Impazzisci pure, non me ne importa! Stammi lontano, noi siamo nemici. Non c’è niente, niente che ci accomuna, oramai!»  
«Ma eri un angelo una volta», le risponde immediatamente. Lei allora non vuole più sentire. Vederlo fa male, perché le ricorda di quando era ancora felice, di quando poteva ancora volare nel cielo e non strisciare sotto terra.  
«Taci. Non voglio vederti. Né sentirti. Io ti odio!»  
Gabriel non cede, non è abituato ad accontentare gli altri, tanto meno un demone. Belzebù gli da le spalle e per tal motivo gli viene facile stringerla, da dietro.  
«Ed io invece un tempo ti amavo», sussurra, quelle parole pesano come macigni, ma sa che rimarrà una cosa solo tra loro, sa che almeno per il resto del mondo lui rimarrà invalicabile.  
Belzebù muore quando lo sente stringerla. Quel tocco in verità non l’ha mai dimenticato.  
«No.»  
«Forse – ed io sia davvero dannato per questo – una parte di me ti ama ancora.»  
Non resiste più. Si scosta da quell’abbraccio e questa volta in nessun modo potrà trattenere le lacrime e il dolore.  
«Io sono un demone! Nessuno potrà mai più amarmi!» grida.  
I demoni non sono fatti per essere amati. Gabriel è consapevole che non appena compirà un altro passo si guadagnerà il suo eterno odio e la dannazione.  
Per una volta, una volta sola dopo tanto tempo, decide di essere meno angelico e più umano, pur sapendo quali potrebbero essere le conseguenze.  
È allora che la bacia. E quel bacio non ha nulla a che vedere con quelli più casti e calmi che si scambiavano una volta, gesti di dolcezza ancora vivi nella memoria di entrambi. Questa volta c’è più rabbia, disperazione, anche malinconia e lussuria. Gabriel non ha mai baciato un demone, non sa cosa dovrebbe provare, ma quello che ora sente è il fuoco. Fuoco che lo avvolge e lo brucia. Belzebù ci ha provato dal primo istante in cui l’ha visto a ricacciarlo, ma in verità ha sempre saputo di non esserne in grado. Non è così forte, né vuole esserlo. Si lascia baciare. Ma oramai non è più un angelo, oramai è un demone, è caduta nell’oscurità.  
E chi è caduto non può più amare, né essere amato. Forse, per un istante, le viene da piangere, ma si rifiuta di cedere alle lacrime o di mostrarsi tanto debole.  
«Che tu sia maledetto…» inizia a sussurrare, senza riuscire a zittirsi o fermarsi. La sua forza di volontà è fragile e si spezza come un ramoscello al vento.  
Un vento che viene dall’alto, che l’avvolge, l’abbraccia e la scalda. Strizza ancora di più gli occhi, perché trattenersi oramai è impossibile.  
«Perché mi fai questo? Perché ci fai questo?» quasi supplica mentre si aggrappa a lui. È davvero così ironico e strano pensare che sia un angelo a tentare un demone e non il contrario, ma Belzebù non è neanche più sicura che si possa trattare di tentazione.  
È niente e tutto.  
Tutto e niente. Come il suo sapore, sempre identico, sulle labbra.  
«È tutta colpa tua», Gabriel la stringe, ma con accortezza, perché lei è delicata e fragile, se la stringesse troppo forte è certo che si sgretolerebbe fra le sue mani. Per la prima volta c’è dolore nelle parole dell’Arcangelo, un dolore che non ha mai avuto modo di esternare, ma che adesso si percepisce in ogni gesto, in ogni respiro.  
«Non è vero. È colpa di… di… di…!» Belzebù lo stringe così forte che quasi sente le dita doloranti. Di chi è la colpa? Di Dio, degli angeli? Di chi? Forse non ha neanche più importanza. Le muoiono le parole in gola, le lacrime infami alla fine le bagnano il viso, ma non si farà sconfiggere così dal dolore, non di nuovo.  
«Non so cosa potrebbe succedere se adesso noi…» inizia a dire, in tono più dolce, se non rassegnato. Dio solo sa – e lo sa davvero bene – quanto ogni fibra del suo corpo le stia dicendo di lasciarsi andare, perché oramai non ha niente da perdere. E neanche Gabriel, perché tutto ciò di bello che aveva l’ha perso molto tempo fa, quando la caduta ha deciso che lei doveva essere la sua nemesi.  
«Non lo so nemmeno io. Ma per una volta sola, solo una, lasciami dire chi se ne importa.»  
Belzebù si stacca solo un attimo dall’abbraccio e lo guarda, rapita e sorpresa. Credeva di odiare ciò che Gabriel era diventato, solo per scoprire infine che era tutta una menzogna. Dietro maschere pesanti erano sempre stati loro. Lo guarda ancora e crede di essere vittima di un incantesimo: il cuore, che per tutto quel tempo non ha smesso di battere forte, adesso sembra voler esplodere. E sembra che non esista più niente, la terra sotto o il cielo sopra di loro. Sente qualcosa che un demone – così come un angelo – non dovrebbe mai sentire. Ma in fondo sono sempre stati troppo umani tutti e due.  
«Con queste parole tenti di farmi abbandonare alla mia voluttà. Quello dovrebbe essere compito mio. Non dimenticare chi è il demone fra i due.»  
È lei a fare il primo passo. Se il compito di un demone è lo scatenare il caos, cosi sia. Se dovranno soffrire per quella loro unione, ancora una volta, così sia.  
Forse anche quello fa parte di una sorta di piano che non potranno mai comprendere?  
Sia santificato il Tuo nome, venga il Tuo Regno, sia fatta la Tua volontà come in cielo così in terra.  
Gabriel la stringe di nuovo, questa volta con la chiara intenzione di non lasciarla più andare. Cosa penserebbero gli altri se lo vedessero? Se scoprissero che la sua è tutta una farsa?  
Ma dopotutto, chi non ha peccato scagli la prima pietra.  
Si ripete quelle parole a mente e si obbliga a non pensare. Nel momento in cui il loro bacio diventa anche un divorarsi con esasperazione, spalanca le ali, quasi non se ne rende conto. Belzebù ha sempre amato toccarle e stringerle tra le dita, è una vita intera che non lo fa. E oramai non c’è più niente a fermarla.  
Non indurci in tentazione, ma liberaci dal male, amen.  
E anche lei, lentamente, schiude le sue ali che tanto disprezza, perché di colore nero e che puntualmente le ricordano di cos’era e di cosa non sarà mai più.  
«Gabriel» boccheggia il suo nome. Con gli occhi chiusi, lui le fa segno di tacere.  
«Ricordi com’era prima?»  
Il demone assume un’espressione interrogativa, ma non dice nulla. Percepisce che tutto cambia intorno a loro, un momento prima è sospesa in aria, l’attimo dopo poggia su qualcosa di morbido e piacevole, su una nuvola. Guarda Gabriel sorpresa, ma certo, come ha potuto dimenticare? C’era stato un tempo in cui avevano dovuto amarsi di nascosto, protetti dalle nuvole.  
Non che le cose adesso siano tanto diverse.  
«E io che pensavo avessi dimenticato tutto», ammette, ora rossa in viso, ben consapevole che non appena le loro labbra si sfioreranno ancora, non potranno più staccarsi.  
«Per mia sfortuna, invece, non ho dimenticato proprio nulla», c’è quasi rabbia nella sua voce. Perché dimenticare sarebbe stato più facile. E invece è stato punito con la memoria.  
Belzebù si mette in ginocchio su quella nuvola da cui non cadranno, un raggio di sole alle loro spalle le illumina il viso.  
«Una vera sfortuna, sì…» mormora e si avvicina lenta, senza chiudere gli occhi. Vuole guardarlo sorprendersi ancora e ancora. E nemmeno Gabriel stacca gli occhi da lei un solo istante, si avvicinano lenti fin quando non si baciano ancora.  
Non ci sarà niente che potrà separarli. Non fa freddo lì, perché il sole li scalda, anche se poco. Basta questo a Belzebù per sentirsi di nuovo viva, era questa la sensazione che l’era mancata, così umana, così effimera, ma che la porta forse a comprendere di più gli umani.  
Non sono così diversi.  
Forse il tempo ha preso a scorrere più lentamente, non lo sa perché ha chiuso gli occhi e a malapena ode un qualsiasi suono. Si sono tolti i vestiti, anzi, sarebbe più corretto dire che li hanno strappati via in più punti, poiché la presenza delle ali avrebbe reso difficile il toglierli normalmente.  
Ora i loro cuori battono di nuovo vicini. Ora sentono di nuovo il sole sulla pelle, la luce che forse non li ha abbandonati. Apre gli occhi solo un attimo Belzebù e nel farlo si rende conto di essere seduta sopra di lui, di starsi strusciando come il più abile di rettili. La loro pelle a contatto crea un attrito tanto piacevole di cui non può fare a meno.  
«Ah», ansima, in modo prolungato. Non ha mai avuto una lunga resistenza, né è mai stata silenziosa. Non potrebbe esserlo a prescindere, con Gabriel che adesso, con accortezza, le bacia il collo, centimetro dopo centimetro.  
Sta succedendo?  
Di nuovo?  
Ancora?  
Mi desidera ancora, dopo tutto questo tempo?  
«Gabriel, no-!»  
Le mani dell’Arcangelo si stringono attorno ai suoi fianchi, ma la bocca va da tutt’altra parte, sfiora il suo seno, facendola tremare. Poco dopo solleva lo sguardo, incrociando quello del suo demone, del suo angelo.  
«Non guardare, non guardare», prega lei. «Io sono orribile. Sono oscura. E queste ali… io le odio.»  
Nell’udire quelle parole, Gabriel risale, sfiorandole le piume scure, un tempo candide.  
Non è cambiato niente.  
«Non io», sussurra, sorridendo poi in maniera fastidiosa come solo lui sa fare. «Sei sempre bellissima, lo sai vero?»  
Folle.  
«Ma… pazzo, scriteriato! Come fai ad amarmi ancora?»  
«E tu invece come fai?» chiede di rimando, mentre la porta sotto di sé, contro quella soffice superficie. Belzebù trema e si sente anche parecchio stupida. Quante volte l’ha presa in quel modo? Tante, troppe volte. Eppure trema ancora quando lui la guarda, le guarda anche l’anima, è l’unico che ci riesce.  
«Dio ci vede. Questo non ti preoccupa?» chiede, cercando di non pensare al proprio imbarazzo. Gabriel si avvicina, poggiando la fronte sulla sua.  
«Non sai quanto. Ma non sono ancora abbastanza forte da fermarmi.»  
«E se cadessi?» domanda ancora, giustamente preoccupata. A lei è successo, sa cosa vuol dire e vorrebbe risparmiargli quel dolore.  
«Che mi facciano cadere pure per aver osato amato un demone», dichiara a quel punto, accarezzandole le gambe, lascivo, in verità non c’è punto di quel corpo che non abbia toccato. Belzebù l’osserva, pensierosa.  
Più niente da perdere.  
«Allora che mi rendano la vita un inferno, per aver osato amare un angelo», dice chiaramente.  
Davvero, al diavolo la paura. A che serve? Preferirebbe bruciare nell’acqua santa e smettere di esistere, piuttosto che esistere a quelle condizioni. Gabriel sorride e sembra soddisfatto, mentre l’accarezza tra le gambe.  
«Indovina chi è eccitata per me?»  
«Indovina chi ti da un calcio? Ah… continua» gli ordina, divaricando ancora le gambe. Quando era un angelo era un po’ più contenuta, ma adesso la sua stessa natura le impedisce di esserlo. Aveva dimenticato quanto Gabriel fosse abile, conosce a memoria il suo corpo e sa dove toccarla, non può non contorcersi dal piacere.  
Dargli la soddisfazione di vederla così inerme è un po’ irritante.  
«Se c’è un’altra cosa che non ho dimenticato è il tuo essere così sensibile», poco dopo si china tra le sue gambe, assaggiandola.  
«Cazzo», Belzebù impreca, stringendogli i capelli e scendendo poco dopo sulle ali, che tira, come ad invogliarlo, non che l’Arcangelo ne abbia bisogno, in realtà. Adesso che ha ritrovato il suo sapore non intende fermarsi. Adesso che la sente di nuovo gemere per lui, non la lascerà andare. Annega totalmente in lei, la sente pulsare e irrigidirsi.  
Come ho potuto vivere fin ora senza questo?  
«Mia cara, dolce, piccola Be-»  
«Sta zitto!» impreca, tirandogli più forte le ali. «Giuro che te le strappo. Ora sono io il demone, ora sono io quella che conosce l’arte della seduzione.»  
Gabriel non si ferma, semplicemente si sposta. Risale, succhiandole a turno i capezzoli rosati.  
È bravo per essere un angelo, una creatura teoricamente casta e pura.  
Certo, tutte favole quelle.  
«Ah…»  
«Sì?» domanda lui, sorridendo. Belzebù borbotta qualcosa di incomprensibile, gli poggia una mano sul petto per invitarlo a spostarsi, cosa che l’Arcangelo fa senza problemi.  
«Cosa vuoi farmi, demone molto cattivo?» domanda lui, sarcastico. Ai suoi occhi lei non è mai stata così bella. L’aria da demone le da qualcosa di diverso, la rende più sensuale, e non può certo dire che gli dispiaccia. Si rende conto che farlo con un demone non è diverso che farlo con un angelo, qualcosa vorrà pur dire?  
Belzebù sorride, baciandolo con foga e avvertendo il suo stesso sapore sulle labbra.  
«Sai quante volte mi sono toccata pensandoti?» sussurra.  
«Come…?» Gabriel è sorpreso.  
«Esatto. E so per certo che l’hai fatto anche tu, io ti conosco, so chi sei» sibila, baciandogli il collo, toccando con mano il suo corpo marmoreo, tuttavia è solo uno il punto dove vuole arrivare. E pensare che un tempo era stata così timida, forse questo è uno dei pochi cambiamenti che apprezza di se stessa. Si china ancora un po’ e dopo aver lanciato un’altra occhiata divertita al suo Arcangelo, prende in bocca la sua erezione, senza grazia alcuna, quasi selvaggia.  
«Bel…!» Gabriel si porta una mano davanti la bocca per cercare di non gemere, anche se difficile. È diventata così brava che gli viene subito da pensare che abbia fatto pratica, ma al contempo spera di no, ne sarebbe troppo geloso. Belzebù muove la testa velocemente, su e giù, leccando tutta la sua lunghezza, succhiando abilmente e capendo dai suoi sospiri quanto tutto ciò gli piaccia. E piace anche lei.  
In questo momento non siamo un demone e un angelo. Siamo solo due sciocche creature troppo umane e troppo sentimentali per poter stare lontani l’uno dall’altro.  
Se c’è del male in questo, non so più cosa sia giusto o cosa sia sbagliato.  
«Dannazione…» impreca Gabriel, non potendo più trattenere i gemiti. Si dimentica della delicatezza, giusto un po’, l’afferra per i capelli corti e la bacia di nuovo.  
Mio Dio, perdonami se per te questo è peccato, ma non posso farne a meno.  
Hanno abbandonato tutto.  
«Gabriel. Devi prendermi. Altrimenti potrei morire», sussurra al suo orecchio. Hanno aspettato per troppo tempo. Lui l’ascolta attentamente e di nuovo la porta sotto di e questa volta è preso dalla foga, foga che racchiude in sé tutto, paura, angoscia, rabbia, malinconia e amore. Nessuno crederebbe loro, ma quello non può che essere amore.  
Entra dentro di lei, Belzebù si apre per lui, lo accoglie, si scioglie come se fosse fatta di cera.  
Le era mancato. Anzi, si erano mancati a vicenda. Lo abbraccia forte perché ha paura di perderlo ancora.  
Senza te non c’è vita. Non ho il coraggio di dire ad alta voce che ti amo, che ci amo, ma tu lo sai.  
Insieme, come un tempo, si lasciano andare al piacere, gemono e sospirano, si cercano esasperatamente.  
Belzebù guarda verso l’alto.  
«Io lo amo», sospira ciò che non è in grado di dirgli direttamente. «Ti prego, non separarmi da lui!»  
Non di nuovo.  
Arriva un gemito più acuto perché Gabriel ha colpito un punto sensibile.  
«La amo, ti prego, non separarmi da lei», supplica l’Arcangelo.  
Implora pietà, implora comprensione, ma chi può dire che sarà di loro?  
Si può essere puniti per aver amato troppo?  
Si estraniano ancora, da tutto e da tutti e l’orgasmo arriva per entrambi all’unisono, come se fossero un unico essere. Lei lo intrappola a sé, sente il suo piacere liquido, giura solennemente che non lo perderà di nuovo.  
In questo mondo o in un altro, all’Inferno o in Paradiso, ma noi staremo insieme.  
Finisce tutto con un gemito soffocato in un bacio.  
Tutto è cambiato, il mondo si è evoluto, ma loro sono rimasti sempre loro.  
E giunge ben presto il tempo di andare, di scendere giù da quella nuvola, di ricomporsi e fingere. E così fanno.  
Una volta tornati a terra, Gabriel si liscia la giacca che ha miracolosamente ricucito e Belzebù è troppo silenziosa.  
Non vuole che si separino.  
«Gabriel. Non andare.»  
«Perché?»  
«Perché l’ultima volta è stato per sempre.»  
Lui sorride e si avvicina.  
«Non è stato per sempre, siamo qui in fondo. È stato solo per un tempo molto lungo.»  
Dopodiché le fa il baciamano e a Belzebù pare, per un istante, di essere tornata l’angelo timido di un tempo.  
«Sciocco. Pensi che Dio abbia ascoltato la nostra supplica?»  
«E chi può dirlo? Lei opera in modo imperscrutabile.»  
Le loro mani si staccano a fatica, ma infine si separano,  
Questa volta lo sanno per certo, non sarà né per sempre, né per un tempo troppo lungo.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota dell'autrice  
> Cavalco l'onda dell'ispirazione finchè posso, anche perché si tratta di un'ispirazione che va molto sul genere erotico (penso sia chiaro). Di solito non sono mai soddisfatta delle mie storie, di solito deve passare del tempo prima che le rivaluti, invece mi sento molto soddisfatta di come questa storia è venuta fuori, sarà che mi sono lasciata trascinare dall'onda. Io li amo troppo, più forte di me, dopo Crowley e Azirphale ci sono loro <3  
> Bene, l'autrice insolitamente soddisfatta si ritira nel suo antro, spero vi sia piaciuta ^^


End file.
